


Scarves

by por_pra_ta_klom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Smut, GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, colezra
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/por_pra_ta_klom/pseuds/por_pra_ta_klom
Summary: Colezra Crossover: Percival x PatrickModern Wizarding World AUเห็นรูปแพทริคคล้องผ้าพันคอออกงาน แล้วนึกถึงคุณเกรฟส์กับผ้าพันคอของเขาทุกที และอยากให้คุณเกรฟส์คนพอร์น มาเจอกับแพทริคที่สุดแสนจะยั่วยวนดู ก็เลยกลายมาเป็นฟิคนี้เป็นเอยูโลกเวทมนตร์ปัจจุบันนะคะ แพทริคเป็นโนแมจแต่กฏหมายในอเมริกาปัจจุบันไม่ได้ห้ามสุงสิงกับโนแมจ และโนแมจก็รับรู้ถึงการมีตัวตนของพ่อมดและแม่มดค่ะ





	

นิวยอร์ก ปี 2017

ณ เลาจน์สำหรับชายรักชายของโนแมจแห่งหนึ่ง

บรรยากาศภายในเลาจน์แห่งนี้ดูหรูหรา เคล้าคลอด้วยเสียงเปียโนอันไพเราะ ผู้คนแน่นขนัดแต่ไม่ถึงกับเบียดเสียด ทุกคนล้วนแต่งกายด้วยเสื้อผ้าราคาแพงที่ผ่านการถักทออย่างประนีต

ผู้ที่มาเยือนสถานที่แห่งนี้ มีตั้งแต่เด็กหนุ่มไปจนถึงชายวัยกลางคน แต่ละคนมีจุดประสงค์ในการมาเยือนที่แตกต่างกันออกไป

เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ พ่อมดมือปราบมาร ผู้ควบทั้งตำแหน่ง ผู้อำนวยการรักษาความปลอดภัยเวทมนตร์ และหัวหน้ากองควบคุมดูแลกฎหมายเวทมนตร์ แห่งสหรัฐอเมริกา มีจุดประสงค์ในการมาเยือนที่ผิดวิสัยจากผู้ที่มาเยือนเลาจน์ทั่วไป เขามาที่นี่ เพื่อจับตาดูความเคลื่อนไหวของ เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลล์ พ่อมดฝ่ายมืดที่เดินทางมาจากยุโรป โดยที่ไม่มีใครทราบจุดประสงค์ในการมาเยือนนิวยอร์กในครั้งนี้ของเขา

ทุกคนในโลกเวทมนตร์ต่างก็รู้ว่า กรินเดลวัลล์เป็นชายรักชาย เขามักจะมีข่าวคาวกับเด็กหนุ่มเสมอ รวมถึงมีข่าวลือในอดีตว่าเขาเคยมีสัมพันธ์ลึกซึ้งกับ อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ อาจารย์สอนวิชาแปลงร่างของโรงเรียนฮอกวอตส์ เมื่อตอนทั้งสองยังอยู่ในวัยหนุ่ม ซึ่งดัมเบิลดอร์มักจะให้การปฏิเสธข่าวลือนี้เสมอ เพราะทั้งสองตั้งตัวเป็นศัตรูกัน ตั้งแต่ที่กรินเดลวัลล์ถูกเวทมนตร์ศาสตร์มืดครอบงำจิตใจ

ตอนนี้กรินเดลวัลล์กำลังทำให้เขารู้สึกหงุดหงิด

เพอร์ซิวัลเองก็เป็นชายรักชายที่มีรสนิยมชอบเด็กหนุ่มเช่นเดียวกัน ถึงจะรู้กันแค่เพียงใน มาคูซ่า ที่ทำงานของเขา ไม่ได้ล่วงรู้กันไปทั่วโลกอย่างเช่นกรณีของกรินเดลวัลล์ เพราะเขาไม่เคยทำตัวเป็นข่าวคาวให้เสื่อมเสียชื่อเสียง

ตอนนี้เขารู้สึกหงุดหงิด เพราะเขากำลังหมายตาเด็กหนุ่มคนเดียวกันกับกรินเดลวัลล์

แต่เพอร์ซิวัลกำลังทำหน้าที่ในการจับตาดูความเคลื่อนไหวของเป้าหมาย เขาจะปล่อยให้ความสนใจในตัวเด็กหนุ่ม มาทำให้เสียงานเสียการไม่ได้ 

เด็กหนุ่มรูปร่างผอมสูง ผมดำหยักศก ผู้มีรอยยิ้มที่หวานสะกดสายตาทั้งของเขาและกรินเดลวัลล์ สวมชุดทักซิโด้สีดำ ตัดกับเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวด้านใน และผูกหูกระต่ายสีน้ำตาล เขามีผ้าพันคอคล้องคอไว้เช่นเดียวกันกับเพอร์ซิวัล แต่ผ้าพันคอของเด็กหนุ่มเป็นสีครีม ส่วนของเขาเป็นสีเทา

กรินเดลวัลล์พยายามชวนเด็กหนุ่มที่กำลังยืนพิงเคาท์เตอร์บาร์อยู่พูดคุย เด็กหนุ่มก็โต้ตอบบทสนทนาด้วยใบหน้ายิ้มแย้ม ทั้งสองชนแก้วกัน กรินเดลวัลล์กระซิบบางอย่างที่ข้างหูของเด็กหนุ่ม แต่เด็กหนุ่มส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธ วางแก้วเครื่องดื่มที่ยังไม่หมดลง และเดินจากกรินเดลวัลล์ไป

กรินเดลวัลล์ไม่ได้ใส่ใจที่จะยื้อ หรือเดินตาม และเขาก็มีท่าทีว่าพร้อมที่จะหาเป้าหมายใหม่สำหรับคืนนี้

เพอร์ซิวัลควรจับตาดูความเคลื่อนไหวของกรินเดลวัลล์ต่อ แต่เขากำลังก้าวขาเดินตามเด็กหนุ่มรูปงามคนนั้น

เขาบอกกับตัวเองว่า คืนนี้กรินเดลวัลล์คงจะแค่มาหาเด็กหนุ่มไปนอนด้วย คงไม่มีความเคลื่อนไหวอะไรที่เป็นประโยชน์กับงานของเขา

แต่เพอร์ซิวัลก็ไม่ควรเดินตามเด็กหนุ่ม

และไม่ควรอย่างยิ่ง ที่จะเดินตามมาจนอยู่ห่างกันเพียงเอื้อมมือ...

เด็กหนุ่มหยุดเดิน หมุนตัวกลับมาหาเขา และยกยิ้มที่มุมปาก จากนั้นก็ใช้สองมือรวบชายผ้าพันคอของเพอร์ซิวัลไว้

"คุณสนใจผมหรอ?"

"..."

"เห็นคุณแอบมองผมตั้งแต่ตอนที่ตาลุงหัวสัปปะรดเมื่อกี้พยายามเข้าหาผมแล้ว"

เด็กหนุ่มดึงผ้าพันคอของเพอร์ซิวัล เพื่อให้ร่างกายของชายตรงหน้าขยับเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้น พวกเขาสบตากันด้วยสีหน้านิ่งเฉย

แพทริคส่งยิ้มหวานให้ชายหนุ่ม เพื่อคลายความตึงเครียด เพอร์ซิวัลจึงเอ่ยออกมา

"เธอชื่ออะไร?"

"แพทริคครับ คุณ?"

"เพอร์ซิวัล"

"เราไปหาที่เงียบๆเพื่อพูดคุยกัน ดีมั้ยครับ?"

แพทริคคลายมือที่จับผ้าพันคอออก และจับข้อมือของเพอร์ซิวัลเอาไว้หลวมๆ พวกเขาเดินผ่านฝูงชนเพื่อออกไปจากตัวเลาจน์ และมาหยุดยืนที่โถงทางเดินด้านหน้า

ทั้งสองยืนพิงผนัง โดยที่หันหน้าเข้าหากัน แพทริคปล่อยข้อมือเพอร์ซิวัล และสัมผัสชายผ้าพันคอสีเทาของเขาอย่างแผ่วเบา

"ผมชอบผ้าพันคอคุณ เป็นผ้าพันคอที่ถักทอละเอียดดีนะครับ"

"ขอบใจ นี่เป็นผืนโปรดของฉัน"

จากนั้นทั้งสองก็ยืนพูดคุยกันไปเรื่อยๆ แพทริคเริ่มขยับมือมาจับมือกับเพอร์ซิวัล และส่งสายตาหวานเยิ้มให้ แพทริคใช้มืออีกข้างลูบชายผ้าพันคอของตน เพื่อบรรเทาความเคอะเขิน เมื่อเพอร์ซิวัลส่งสายตากลับ

ค่ำคืนนี้กำลังดำเนินไปได้สวยสำหรับทั้งสอง

จนกระทั่ง

"ผมคิดว่าคุณมาสะกดรอยตามผมเสียอีก คุณหัวหน้ามือปราบมารแห่งมาคูซ่า ที่แท้คุณก็มาเพื่อหาเด็กหนุ่มเหมือนกัน แถมยังได้เด็กหนุ่มที่ปฏิเสธผมซะด้วย มันน่าช้ำใจไหมล่ะ"

กรินเดลวัลล์ที่เพิ่งจะเดินออกมาจากเลาจน์เอ่ยขึ้น เมื่อเห็นเพอร์ซิวัลยืนจับมือกับแพทริค

"เด็กหนุ่มที่งดงามเช่นนี้ ไม่เหมาะกับคุณหรอก กรินเดลวัลล์"

กรินเดลวัลล์แสยะปาก และทำท่าจะพูดโต้ตอบ แต่แพทริคพูดขัดขึ้นมาก่อน

"คุณรู้จักกับคุณลุงหัวสัปปะรดนี่ด้วยหรอ?"

กรินเดลวัลล์เลิกคิ้วเมื่อได้ยินเด็กหนุ่มเรียกเช่นนั้น

"เขาเป็นพ่อมดฝ่ายมืด" เพอร์ซิวัลพูด และจับไม้กายสิทธิ์ในเสื้อโค้ทไว้

"งั้นแปลว่าคุณ..."

"ชู่วว เกาะฉันไว้" เพอร์ซิวัลจุปาก และงอแขนเป็นเชิงให้แพทริคเกาะ

เด็กหนุ่มรีบเกาะแขนเพอร์ซิวัลอย่างไม่รีรอ ในขณะที่ทางฝ่ายกรินเดลวัลล์กำลังชักไม้กายสิทธิ์ออกมา

ทั้งสองหายตัวไปจากที่นั่นได้อย่างทันท่วงที

\------------

เพอร์ซิวัลและแพทริค ปรากฏตัว ณ สถานที่แห่งใหม่ ที่ดูหรูหราไม่ต่างกันกับเลาจน์เมื่อสักครู่

แพทริคเซเล็กน้อย เพอร์ซิวัลจึงขยับตัวมาคว้าแขนของเด็กหนุ่มเพื่อที่จะช่วยพยุง

"ขอบคุณครับ ที่นี่ที่ไหนฮะ?"

"คอนโดของฉัน"

แพทริคมองสำรวจไปรอบๆ

"คุณอยู่ที่นี่คนเดียว? มันกว้างมากเลยนะ"

"ฉันอยู่คนเดียว งานที่ฉันทำค่อนข้างจะรายได้ดี ก็เลยซื้อความสบายให้ตัวเองน่ะ"

"ไม่ค่อนข้างแล้วล่ะครับ คุณรวยก็บอกว่ารวย ไม่ต้องมาอ้อมค้อมหรอก"

จากนั้นแพทริคก็ใช้นิ้วชี้เกี่ยวพันผ้าพันคอของเพอร์ซิวัลอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง

"พาผมมาที่นี่ คงไม่ใช่แค่เพื่อหนีพ่อมดฝ่ายมืดหัวสัปปะรดคนนั้นหรอก ใช่มั้ยครับ?"

แพทริคส่งสายตาและยิ้มให้เพอร์ซิวัลอย่างยั่วยวน

เพอร์ซิวัลขยับใบหน้าเข้าใกล้เด็กหนุ่ม และมอบจุมพิตเบาๆที่ริมฝีปากของเขา แพทริคขบเม้มริมฝีปากกลับ จากนั้นพวกเขาจึงจูบกันอย่างหนักแน่น แต่ไม่ใช้ลิ้นรุกล้ำกันและกัน

เพอร์ซิวัลถอนจูบออก

"ฉันไม่อยากให้เธอคิดว่าฉันพาเธอมาเพื่อวันไนท์แสตน ฉันไม่เคยทำแบบนั้น"

"ปกติคุณไม่ได้ชอบเที่ยวสินะครับ"

"คืนนี้ฉันไปเพื่อจับตาดูความเคลื่อนไหวของกรินเดลวัลล์ แต่กลับมาสะดุดตาเธอเข้า"

แพทริคยิ้มเมื่อได้ยินเช่นนั้น

"ผมทำให้คุณเสียงานเสียการสินะครับ ว่าแต่ งานของคุณคืองานอะไรหรอครับ?"

"ฉันเป็นมือปราบมาร ถ้าให้เข้าใจง่ายๆ ก็คือเป็นตำรวจในโลกเวทมนตร์"

"ตำแหน่งคุณน่าจะใหญ่โตอยู่นะ ผมได้ยินกรินอะไรนี่เรียกคุณว่า หัวหน้ามือปราบมาร"

"ก็ประมาณนั้น"

"ผมเป็นนักแสดงละครบรอดเวย์ คืนนี้เป็นคืนที่ไม่มีแสดง ก็เลยไปพักผ่อนที่เลาจน์ จริงๆก็ไปเพื่อหาคู่นอนนั่นแหละ"

แพทริคจับปลายผ้าพันคอสีครีมของตนไว้ สะบัดมันขึ้นมาจากตัวเขา และคล้องผ่านหลังของเพอร์ซิวัล เขาดึงรั้งผ้าพันคอเข้ามาเพื่อให้ร่างกายทั้งสองแนบชิดกัน ใบหน้าพวกเขาห่างกันเพียงคืบ

"ถึงคุณจะไม่เคยวันไนท์แสตน แต่คืนนี้ผมคงไม่เดินออกจากห้องคุณไปเฉยๆหรอกนะ"

จากนั้นทั้งสองจึงจูบกันอย่างดื่มด่ำ รุกล้ำ และเร่าร้อน

\----------

เมื่อทั้งสองเข้ามาในห้องนอนของเพอร์ซิวัล แพทริคก็จัดการถอดเสื้อผ้าชั้นนอกสุดของชายหนุ่มออก

"นี่คุณใส่เสื้อผ้ากี่ชั้นเนี่ย พ่อมดเค้าใส่หลายชั้นขนาดนี้ทุกคนรึเปล่า?"

"ฉันชอบใส่หลายๆชั้นเอง"

"ถอดยากจัง กว่าผมจะได้เห็นร่างกายคุณนี่ก็คงปาไปสิบนาทีแล้ว"

เพอร์ซิวัลยกยิ้ม แล้วก็ยกนิ้วชี้ร่างกายตนเอง จากนั้นเสื้อผ้าทั้งหมดก็ค่อยๆหายไปตามแนวการชี้ของเขา และไปเกี่ยวอยู่บนตะขอติดผนัง เผยให้เห็นร่างกายที่กำยำ และกล้ามเนื้อแน่นน่าสัมผัส บนร่างกายมีรอยแผลเป็นจากคำสาปอยู่ประปราย

แพทริคอ้าปากค้าง เพราะตกใจที่อยู่ดีๆชายหนุ่มก็เปลือยเปล่าอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาโดยที่เขาไม่ได้ตั้งตัว

เด็กหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลาย และหน้าขึ้นสี เมื่อก้มลงมองที่อวัยวะส่วนล่างของเพอร์ซิวัล จากนั้นเขาจึงรีบเคลื่อนสายตาขึ้นมามองหน้าชายหนุ่มแทน

เพอร์ซิวัลประคองใบหน้าของแพทริค แล้วก็มอบจุมพิตที่ริมฝีปาก แพทริคใช้มือสองข้างเกาะเอวชายหนุ่มเอาไว้ ทั้งสองจูบกันอย่างดูดดื่ม

เมื่อผละออกจากจูบแล้ว แพทริคจึงคุกเข่าลงบนพื้นพรม และจับอวัยวะของชายหนุ่มที่ยังอ่อนตัว รูดขึ้นลงจนมันเริ่มตื่นตัวต่อสัมผัส จากนั้นเขาจึงใช้ริมฝีปากขบเม้มเบาๆ และเปลี่ยนเป็นกลืนกินส่วนหัว ไปพร้อมๆกับขยับมือรูดขึ้นลงตามแนวอวัยวะ เขาทำแบบนั้นจนกระทั่งมันแข็งตัว จึงถอนออกจากปาก และลุกขึ้นยืน

"คุณช่วยใช้เวทมนตร์ ถอดเสื้อผ้าผมออกด้วยได้ไหมครับ?"

เพอร์ซิวัลยกนิ้วขึ้นชี้เสื้อผ้าเด็กหนุ่ม จากนั้นร่างกายของแพทริคก็ค่อยๆเปลือยเปล่า เผยให้เห็นร่างกายที่ผอมบาง ผิวของเด็กหนุ่มขาวซีดตัดกับยอดอกสีชมพู และรอยจูบจางๆจากค่ำคืนก่อนที่เขาได้มีสัมพันธ์ชั่วข้ามคืนกับชายแปลกหน้า เสื้อผ้าของเด็กหนุ่มถูกเกี่ยวไว้กับตะขอข้างๆกันกับเสื้อผ้าของเพอร์ซิวัล

เมื่อทั้งสองยืนเปลือยกายตรงหน้ากันและกันแล้ว เพอร์ซิวัลก็จับขาและหลังของเด็กหนุ่ม เพื่ออุ้มเขาขึ้นมา และวางเด็กหนุ่มนอนลงบนเตียงขนาดใหญ่ เขาแหวกขาของแพทริคออกมาเพื่อที่จะคร่อมเขา และใช้แขนข้างหนึ่งยันลงบนเตียง

เพอร์ซิวัลมอบจูบให้ โดยใช้ลิ้นรุกล้ำเข้าไปในโพรงปากอุ่นๆของแพทริค และใช้มือลูบไล้ต้นขาไปด้วย แพทริคโน้มคอเพอร์ซิวัลเอาไว้ตลอดการจูบ

เพอร์ซิวัลถอนจูบจากปากที่บวมแดงของแพทริค และพรมจูบลงมาถึงยอดอก เขาดูดและเม้มยอดอกแพทริค สลับกับใช้ลิ้นดุน แพทริคครางออกมาเบาๆเมื่อเพอร์ซิวัลใช้มือลูบแก่นกายของเขาไปด้วย

"อื้อ... เพอร์ซิวัล"

เพอร์ซิวัลหยุดการกระทำและกวักมือไปทางโต๊ะข้างเตียง จากนั้นกระปุกแก้วสีทึบก็ลอยมาอยู่ในมือ และขวดแก้วใบจิ๋วสีเดียวกันสองขวดก็ลอยมาอยู่บนเตียง

แพทริคเลิกคิ้วอย่างสงสัย

"กระปุกนี้คือยาหล่อลื่น เหมือนเจลหล่อลื่นของโนแมจ แต่ดีกว่าด้วยเวทมนตร์ ทาหนเดียวก็มีฤทธิ์อยู่ตลอดคืน แล้วก็ช่วยบรรเทาความเจ็บปวดด้วย" เพอร์ซิวัลอธิบาย

"เวทมนตร์นี่ดีจังนะครับ เอ่อ... แล้วถุงยาง?"

"สองขวดนี้เป็นยาต้านโรคจากเพศสัมพันธ์ ปรุงด้วยส่วนประกอบของพืชและสัตว์วิเศษ ก็เลยไม่ต้องใช้ถุงยาง"

แพทริคยกยิ้มด้วยความชอบใจ

"ผมไม่ได้มีเซ็กส์แบบไม่ใส่ถุงยางมาตั้งหลายปีแล้ว ผมป้องกันตลอดน่ะ ถ้าไม่ใช่กับแฟนที่คบกันมานาน"

"ส่วนฉันไม่ได้มีอะไรกับใครเลยมาตั้งหลายปีแล้ว"

"นี่คุณอยู่เป็นโสดมานานแล้วหรอ?"

"ก็พอเลิกกับอดีตคนรัก ฉันก็ได้เลื่อนตำแหน่งพอดี เลยไม่มีเวลามองหาใครใหม่ ทุกคนบอกว่าฉันเดทกับงานน่ะ" เขาพูดประโยคสุดท้ายกลั้วขำ

"อดีตคนรักคุณนี่ ผู้ชาย?"

"ใช่"

เพอร์ซิวัลหยิบขวดยาต้านโรคส่งให้แพทริค

"ดื่มซะ"

แพทริคเปิดฝาออก และดื่มยาที่มีกลิ่นหอมคล้ายกลิ่นดอกไม้นานาชนิดจนหมด เพอร์ซิวัลก็ยกขวดขึ้นดื่มเช่นกัน

เพอร์ซิวัลสะบัดมือ ขวดเปล่าทั้งสองก็ลอยตัวไปอยู่บนโต๊ะข้างเตียง จากนั้นเขาก็เปิดฝากระปุกยาที่ใช้แทนเจลหล่อลื่น และควักของเหลวด้านในออกมา ชโลมทั่วนิ้วมือ และอวัยวะที่แข็งตัวของเขา

เขาขยับตัวคร่อมแพทริคอีกครั้ง และจูบเด็กหนุ่มอย่างดูดดื่ม ในขณะที่ใช้นิ้วมือคลึงวนรอบปากช่องทางด้านหลัง จากนั้นเขาก็ถอนจูบและเคลื่อนศรีษะมา เพื่อใช้ลิ้นดุนยอดอกของแพทริค ค่อยๆพรมจูบลงมาเรื่อยๆ โดยที่นิ้วมือยังคงวนเวียนอยู่ที่ปากทางด้านหลัง

"อื้อ..."

เด็กหนุ่มครางเมื่อเพอร์ซิวัลขยับมืออีกข้างมาจับอวัยวะที่เริ่มแข็งตัวของเขา และใช้ลิ้นเลียแกนของมันไปด้วย จากนั้นเพอร์ซิวัลจึงค่อยๆสอดนิ้วที่ใช้วนเวียนอยู่รอบๆปากทางเข้าไปด้านในช่องทางที่ตอดรัดนิ้วของเขา

"อ๊าาา"

แพทริคร้องครางออกมาด้วยความเจ็บ แต่ด้วยฤทธิ์ของยาหล่อลื่นที่ปรุงด้วยเวทมนตร์ แค่เพียงชั่วครู่ ความเจ็บปวดก็ถูกบรรเทาลง

เพอร์ซิวัลขยับนิ้วเข้าออกช้าๆ ในขณะที่ใช้มืออีกข้างรูดอวัยวะด้านหน้าขึ้นลงไปด้วย เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตาเด็กหนุ่มที่ตอนนี้กำลังหน้าขึ้นสีระเรื่อและดวงตาฉ่ำเยิ้ม เพอร์ซิวัลจ้องมองเด็กหนุ่มด้วยความกระหาย

เขาเพิ่มนิ้วเข้าไปในร่างกายเด็กหนุ่ม และเร่งจังหวะ เด็กหนุ่มบิดตัวเล็กน้อยด้วยความเสียว

"อื้อ...เพอร์ซิวัล ตรงนั้น..ตรงนั้น"

เพอร์ซิวัลย้ำตามที่เด็กหนุ่มร้องขอ เขาใช้ลิ้นเสียแก่นกายของเด็กหนุ่มไปด้วย

"อ๊าา.. ผมอยากได้ของคุณแล้ว"

เขาลดจังหวะในการขยับนิ้วให้ช้าลง แล้วจึงถอนนิ้วออกมา จากนั้นก็กวักมือเพื่อให้หมอนที่อยู่บนหัวเตียงลอยมาอยู่ในมือเขา เพอร์ซิวัลใช้หมอนรองใต้สะโพกของเด็กหนุ่มเอาไว้

เขาคร่อมแพทริคไว้เพื่อที่จะจูบอีกครั้ง เขาจูบอย่างรุกล้ำและเร่าร้อน โดยที่ใช้มือข้างหนึ่งคลึงหน้าอกเด็กหนุ่มไปด้วย และใช้มืออีกข้างชันเตียงไว้

จากนั้นเขาจึงผละออกจากจูบ เพอร์ซิวัลขยับมือมาจับแกนอวัยวะของเขาที่แข็งตัว และค่อยๆดันปลายอวัยวะเข้าไปในร่างกายเด็กหนุ่ม

"อ๊าา..."

แพทริคครางออกมา เมื่อเพอร์ซิวัลค่อยๆดันอวัยวะเข้าไปช้าๆ

"เจ็บมั้ย?"

"นิดหน่อย ยาของคุณช่วยได้เยอะเลย"

จากนั้นเพอร์ซิวัลก็ค่อยๆขยับอวัยวะเข้าออกช้าๆ ช่องทางของเด็กหนุ่มตอดรัดเขาแน่น จนเขาครางออกมา

"อืม...ของเธอมันตอดฉันดีจัง"

เขาค่อยๆเร่งจังหวะ ทั้งสองฝ่ายหายใจกระเส่า และครางออกมาเบาๆตลอดการเคลื่อนไหว

จากนั้นเพอร์ซิวัลก็ขยับเปลี่ยนท่าทางเล็กน้อย โดยไม่ถอนอวัยวะออกมา เขายกขาเด็กหนุ่มข้างหนึ่งขึ้นพาดบ่า และขยับอวัยวะเข้าออกเร็วและลึกขึ้น

"อาาา ลึกดีจัง"

แพทริคครางออกมาด้วยความพอใจ

พวกเขาร่วมกิจกรรมกันในท่านั้นได้อยู่สักพักใหญ่ จากนั้นเด็กหนุ่มก็เอ่ยขึ้น

"ผมอยาก...คุมคุณบ้าง"

เพอร์ซิวัลจึงหยุดเคลื่อนไหว และถอนอวัยวะออกมา เขาฉุดแพทริคขึ้นนั่งคร่อมตัก และใช้สองมือเกาะเอวแพทริคเอาไว้ แพทริคใช้แขนคล้องคอเพอร์ซิวัล และจูบเขาโดยที่แพทริคเป็นฝ่ายใช้ลิ้นรุกล้ำเข้าไปในโพรงปาก จากนั้นเขาก็ค่อยๆจับอวัยวะของเพอร์ซิวัลกลับเข้าไปในช่องทางของเขา และขยับร่างกายขึ้นลง โดยที่ยังไม่ผละจากจูบ อวัยวะด้านหน้าของแพทริคถูกเบียดเสียดระหว่างหน้าท้องของทั้งสอง

เมื่อเพอร์ซิวัลถอนริมฝีปากออก พวกเขาก็ครางออกมาทันที

"อาา.. แพทริค"

"เพอร์ซิวัล..."

เด็กหนุ่มเร่งจังหวะเร็วขึ้น จนกระทั่งทั้งสองฝ่ายต่างร้องครางออกมาเสียงดัง

"อ๊ะๆๆ อ๊าาา"

"อาา..."

ของเหลวสีขาวขุ่นไหลออกมาจากแก่นกายของเด็กหนุ่มและเปรอะเปื้อนหน้าท้องของทั้งสอง จากนั้นของเหลวอุ่นๆก็พวยพุ่งออกมาจากปลายอวัยวะของเพอร์ซิวัลเต็มช่องทางของแพทริค แพทริคกอดเพอร์ซิวัลแนบแน่น ทั้งสองหายใจอย่างเหนื่อยหอบ จากนั้นเด็กหนุ่มจึงคลายอ้อมกอด และขยับลุกออกจากตัก อวัยวะที่เริ่มอ่อนตัวจึงหลุดออกมาจากร่างกายของเขา

เพอร์ซิวัลขยับนิ้วมือร่ายคาถาทำความสะอาด คราบสีขาวขุ่นหายวับไปจนหมดในพริบตา

เมื่อแพทริคเอนกายนอนลงบนหมอน เพอร์ซิวัลก็ขยับคร่อมแพทริคเพื่อที่จะมอบจูบให้ พวกเขาจูบกันอย่างนุ่มนวล และแผ่วเบา

"ไปอาบน้ำซะจะได้นอนพัก"

"อื้ม ขอยืมชุดนอนหน่อยนะครับ"

"ไม่ต้องใส่หรอกชุดนอน" เพอร์ซิวัลยกยิ้มที่มุมปาก

แพทริคอมยิ้มและฟาดต้นแขนของเพอร์ซิวัลเบาๆ แก้มของแพทริคแดงระเรื่อ

"งั้นผมไปอาบน้ำก่อนนะ"

จากนั้นเพอร์ซิวัลจึงขยับตัวออกเพื่อให้เด็กหนุ่มได้ลุกขึ้นไปห้องน้ำ

เมื่อแพทริคกำลังจะปิดประตูห้องน้ำ เพอร์ซิวัลก็ใช้คาถาดันประตูเอาไว้ไม่ให้ปิดลง แพทริคเลิกคิ้ว

"อาบด้วยกันนี่แหละ จะได้นอนไวๆ"

"อาบน้ำอย่างเดียวนะครับ!"

"รู้แล้วน่า ไม่ทำอะไรแล้ว แค่อยากอาบน้ำด้วยเฉยๆ"

จากนั้นทั้งสองจึงอาบน้ำฝักบัวด้วยกัน และเข้านอนด้วยร่างกายที่เปลือยเปล่าทั้งคู่

\----------

เพอร์ซิวัลลืมตาตื่นขึ้นเมื่อแสงอาทิตย์เริ่มสาดส่องผ่านผ้าม่านเข้ามา โดยมีแพทริคอยู่ในอ้อมกอด ร่างเปลือยเปล่าของทั้งสองอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มผืนหนา เขาไม่ได้มีใครร่วมเตียงนอนมานานหลายปี มันจึงเป็นความรู้สึกที่แปลกประหลาด

แต่เขาก็อยากตื่นมาแล้วได้พบกับเด็กหนุ่มแบบนี้อีก เพอร์ซิวัลไม่อยากให้ความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งสองจบลงแค่เพียงชั่วข้ามคืน

เขาสงสัยว่า แพทริคจะคิดเช่นเดียวกันกับเขา หรือเห็นเขาเป็นเพียงผู้ช่วยระบายความใคร่ชั่วคราวเท่านั้น

"เพอร์ซิวัล" เสียงแพทริคเรียกเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงสะลึมสะลือ

"ตื่นแล้วหรอ?"

"ครับ"

เด็กหนุ่มขยับตัว เขาจึงคลายอ้อมกอดออกเพื่อให้เด็กหนุ่มลุกขึ้นนั่ง

จากนั้นแพทริคก็หันมาโน้มตัวลง และจูบเขาอย่างแผ่วเบา

"อรุณสวัสดิ์นะครับ"

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ แพทริค"

"วันนี้คุณต้องไปทำงานรึเปล่า?"

"ใช่ เข้างานสิบโมง"

"ผมมีแสดงที่บรอดเวย์คืนนี้ คุณสนใจไปดูมั้ยครับ?"

"แปลว่า... เธออยากเจอฉันอีก ใช่มั้ย?"

"ครับ ผมอยากรู้จักคุณมากกว่านี้ ถึงเราจะเริ่มต้นด้วยความสัมพันธ์บนเตียง แต่ก็อยากให้เราค่อยๆลองทำความรู้จักกันดู"

เพอร์ซิวัลยิ้มออกมา เป็นรอยยิ้มเปี่ยมสุขที่เขาไม่ได้มีมานาน

"ฉันก็เช่นกัน ไว้เดี๋ยวคืนนี้ฉันจะไปชมการแสดงของเธอนะ"

\----------

เย็นวันนั้น เพอร์ซิวัลรีบสะสางงานทุกอย่างให้เสร็จก่อนเวลา เพื่อที่จะได้ไปดูการแสดงของแพทริค

โชคดีที่การมาเยือนนิวยอร์กในครั้งนี้ของกรินเดลวัลล์ ดูจะเป็นเพียงการมาเพื่อหลบหนีโทษจากประเทศอื่นเท่านั้น และไม่ได้มีจุดประสงค์ใดที่เป็นภัยต่อสหรัฐอเมริกา กรินเดลวัลล์ได้เดินทางไปยังรัฐอื่นแล้ว จึงเป็นหน้าที่ของมือปราบมารในรัฐนั้นที่จะต้องจับตาดูความเคลื่อนไหวของเขาต่อไป

ทันทีที่เลิกงาน เพอร์ซิวัลก็หายตัวมาโผล่ที่ตรอกแคบๆที่เชื่อมไปยังถนนบรอดเวย์ และเดินตรงไปยังโรงละครที่เป็นสถานที่ทำงานของแพทริค

เขาเข้าไปนั่งชมการแสดง ซึ่งเต็มไปด้วยผู้ชมทุกที่นั่ง แพทริคเป็นคนจองตั๋วให้เขา จึงทันได้ที่นั่งสำหรับคืนนั้น แม้ว่าที่นั่งของเขาจะค่อนไปทางด้านข้างซ้ายเสียหน่อย แต่ก็ยังเป็นตำแหน่งที่มองเห็นได้อย่างชัดเจน

แพทริคสะกดสายตาของเขาในทุกๆฉากที่เด็กหนุ่มได้มีบทบาท แพทริคแสดงเป็นพี่ชายของนางเอก ซึ่งมีบทบาทค่อนข้างเยอะ และก็โชคดีที่เขาไม่มีบทโรแมนติกใดๆ ไม่งั้นเพอร์ซิวัลคงได้รู้สึกหงุดหงิดอยู่ในใจหากต้องรับชม

ในฉากสุดท้าย เด็กหนุ่มสวมชุดทักซิโด้สีขาว และผูกหูกระต่ายสีดำ เป็นภาพที่ใกล้เคียงกันกับค่ำคืนก่อนหน้า แตกต่างกันเพียงแค่สีเสื้อผ้า และไร้ผ้าคล้องคอ

หลังการแสดงจบ เขาก็เดินไปโซนหลังเวที เพอร์ซิวัลได้รับบัตรผ่านจากเด็กหนุ่ม จึงสามารถที่จะเดินตรงเข้าไปยังห้องแต่งตัวของนักแสดงได้

เขาเคาะประตูห้อง ที่มีป้ายชื่อแพทริคอยู่ กับชื่อของนักแสดงในบทเดียวกันอีกคนที่ผลัดวันแสดงกันกับแพทริค

เด็กหนุ่มเปิดประตูออกมาพร้อมรอยยิ้ม

"เข้ามาก่อนครับ"

แพทริคยังคงอยู่ในชุดทักซิโด้สีขาว เมื่อเขาได้จ้องมองใกล้ๆก็ยิ่งรู้สึกว่าเด็กหนุ่มช่างงดงามราวกับเทวดา

แพทริคปิดประตู และหันมายืนสบตากับชายหนุ่ม

จากนั้นเพอร์ซิวัลก็จับผ้าพันคอสีเทาผืนโปรดที่คล้องอยู่ที่คอของตน ออกมาคล้องคอให้เด็กหนุ่มแทน

"ผ้าผืนนี้ ฉันมอบให้เธอ แพทริค"

แพทริคเลิกคิ้ว

"แต่มันเป็นผืนโปรดของคุณ"

เพอร์ซิวัลยิ้ม และจับมือทั้งสองข้างของแพทริคเอาไว้

"เพราะเป็นผืนโปรด ฉันเลยอยากมอบให้นักแสดงคนโปรดของฉัน"

เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มแก้มปริ

"ขอบคุณนะครับ เพอร์ซิวัล"

จากนั้นทั้งสองจึงจูบกันอย่างดื่มด่ำ และเนิ่นนาน

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องนี้ถ้าเขียนเป็นเรื่องยาว มันจะกลายเป็นฟิคแนว Sugar daddy 555 คุณเกรฟส์คงเปย์แพทริคน่าดู  
> ยินดีรับคำติชมตลอดนะคะ Feedback ของคนอ่าน มีคุณค่าต่อจิตใจ และต่อการพัฒนางานเขียนของเราเสมอค่ะ
> 
> ปกติเราลงฟิคไว้ใน Wattpad เป็นหลัก แต่จะทะยอยนำฟิคสั้นมาลงใน Ao3 นะคะ


End file.
